


青石墙

by psychomath



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Kissing, M/M, Will never be finished but whatsoever
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 大概写在17年，翻旧手机才看到，所以永远也不会完成了，但是里面有些地方我还挺喜欢的。虽然有接吻但是大概算不上斜线关系。
Relationships: Tommy & Peter Dawson (Dunkirk)





	青石墙

**Author's Note:**

> 大概写在17年，翻旧手机才看到，所以永远也不会完成了，但是里面有些地方我还挺喜欢的。  
> 虽然有接吻但是大概算不上斜线关系。

他拉上来的最后一个男孩在甲板上吹了风，晚上到了韦茅斯的时候已经发起了热，显然是没法子长时间火车旅行的。某个负责的下士对他进行了身份登记，要求，这时候彼得才知道他的名字，“三等兵托马斯·雷顿”，一个月后回部队报到。  
“彼得，去陪着他。”他父亲打发他照顾那个士兵。  
他跑了几步，又折返回来，“我们可以把他带回家照顾吧？他家在伦敦呢。”  
道森先生深深地看了他一眼，“当然了，彼得。”

通常他是绝不会把陌生人带回家里的，但，引用汤米的原句，“这是不一样的”。他裹着毯子靠在栏杆上，疲惫不堪，神志昏沉地半闭着眼睛。  
“你该回船上等着，我会帮你看着那个法国人的。”他闻起来像是海水，沙子，火药和浓稠污脏的油，和吸引人毫不沾边，让彼得想把这些不属于他本身的污秽从他年轻的脸上擦去。  
“你没见过他。”汤米的回答简短而坚决，他沉默了一会，强睁着眼睛看着来往的，低落而疲倦的，像是工厂量产出来的士兵。“我知道你会觉得我和他认识不过这么一点时间，而我们甚至未通姓名。但他救过我，我也帮助过他，这是不一样的。”  
“这是不一样的。”彼得想，是我在海上拉着你的手，把你拽到船上，那我也是不一样的吗？

和汤米这个被拯救者不同，彼得一直是个拯救者，尽管他没能从死神手里救回乔治，但他确实救了汤米，也救了那个推了彼得的士兵，被困在飞机里的飞行员，以及其他许多不知姓名，满脸油污的士兵。他大概明白那种“不一样”的感觉，尽管是从另一个角度。在他把他们拉上月光石号后，这并不是责任的终结，而是延续。在这种性命攸关的时刻，他们被一条无形的纽带联系在一起，互相对彼此觉得仍有未尽的义务和职责。因此他隐瞒了乔治的死亡，因此他想要带回汤米。这种责任未尽的感觉想必也同样作用在汤米的身上。  
至少他们都失去了一个重要的朋友。乔治温热的伤口在他的手指下脆弱不堪，和他身体上其他柔软但完整的部分毫不相同，它开放向这个残酷无情的世界，最终葬送了他。彼得或许永远也没法原谅自己把他带到海上，或者没能在最后的那一刻陪伴在他身边。他知道如果是乔治，一定会陪着他的。而汤米把他的那位朋友忘在了船里，眼睁睁看着船沉没。这些是罪责不在他们，但负疚感却要由他们一生承担的错误。

“我想他没能逃出来。”汤米和他坐在公园的一堵石墙上，他最终向彼得承认，像是一个罪人在向神父告诫，把挣扎和罪孽都从这一口如释重负的呼吸中吐了出来。“我几分钟前才知道他是法国人，却没想到他听不懂英语。”他垂着那双机警的眼睛，睫毛在他凸起的颧骨上投下锯齿边缘的阴影。  
汤米休息了一个周，高烧几天前终于退去，但没有人提把他送回北方去的事。彼得观察着他，看到的是一个苍白的男孩，瘦得过分，脸颊因为刚刚的健行泛着红，但仍然处于大病过后的恢复期，无精打采，脚步虚浮。他们现在看着脚下的灌木和苔藓会觉得自己身处高处，而这围墙不过七英尺，但汤米还是被彼得托了一把才上去的。  
等到彼得在他身边坐定，汤米神情平静地开口，“我之前爬过比这个还高的门，几下就翻过去了，队友就在我旁边一个手肘的距离外中了枪。”他皱着眉头努力回想，“可能没那么近，但感觉起来就像他是在我的身边被射下去的。”让彼得再度好奇这样的男孩是怎么活过敦刻尔克的，那里都是炸弹，纳粹的子弹和冰冷的海水，而汤米比彼得还小两岁。

彼得花了一个周的时间照顾他，像是一只带回家的受伤小动物，喂他吃药，给他清洗，但才刚刚开始了解他。  
打个比方，他从不早起。  
彼得自己的哥哥加入空军后，即使休假回家，也会早早起床慢跑。在遇到汤米前，他还以为这是每个军人的特征，严于自律，日常生活井井有条，安排得当。但不是汤米，汤米可以一直睡到中午。错过早餐并不利于健康，他想让汤米至少起来吃个早餐，但真的进了房间却变了主意。这是曾经属于他早逝哥哥的房间，每次看到那张床上躺着什么人都让他心脏错开一拍。汤米平躺着，从彼得的角度可以看到他平静的侧脸，嘴唇无意识地张开着。窗帘不能很好地挡住正午的太阳，但汤米并不被这困扰，即使彼得走到床前他也没醒过来。  
现在他看起来就像是任何一个普通的年轻人，穿着彼得自己的旧睡衣，实在是很难把他和昨天那个灰头土脸的士兵联系到一起。上一次他入睡，还是在粗糙的沙滩上，半泡在涌动的潮水里。彼得不想叫醒他了，相反，他坐到了床前。他的额头仍然在发烫，皮肤潮红，但他安静的呼吸声和稳定的心跳做着保证，向彼得保证这个男孩将会活下去。所以他满足下来，一直坐到汤米自己醒过来，而他们两个都错过了早餐。  
道森先生并没叫他们去吃饭，他是个慈爱，但有些距离感的父亲。彼得自己内心的某个角落暗暗清楚他对彼得的大哥有更高的期待，更多的关注，如今灯光突然熄灭，他仍然在适应着悲痛的黑暗，摸索着如何将无处摆放的爱重新全部投注到仅剩的儿子身上。而之前彼得自己有乔治，在汤米离开后，他也要学会与父亲相依为命。  
换句话，汤米的离开将给这个家带来他想象之外的变化，他想让这段时间延长，对汤米，他自己和父亲而言都将是最后的喘息时间。  
而汤米不过是这个家的陌生人。他或许知道汤米是个不擅长早起的十八岁伦敦人，喜欢吃煎蛋当早餐，有一头全英国最难整理的头发，除此之外对他一无所知。

彼得没法对他说，“我理解”，或者“不是你的错”，他的思绪跑到了另一件事上。  
“我以前从不觉得这点高度能杀死人。”他说，“乔治和我从小就经常爬上来，吃塞在口袋里的糖果和薯条，假装我们是森林守护者，大魔法师，或者国王，俯瞰王国，从来没觉得害怕过。”  
“即使出了我哥哥事情也是一样，毕竟那是，几千英尺，几万英尺。”他的声音听起来像是鬼魂，“谁能想到呢。”  
汤米安静地看着他，他也并不说“我理解”，或者“不是你的错”。但他的眼神或许就像彼得自己的一样，被并非自己亲手杀死的人的不幸纠缠着，现在他们默默地向对方指出自己房间里的大象，警惕着它们突然将过大的四肢踏向他们的胸口。即将将他们两个淹没的负罪感让他产生了一种突如其来的冲动，浮上水面的冲动。  
几乎他自己都没想到自己竟会突然从墙上跳下去，汤米更是被吓了一跳。他想要站起来，但冲击力让他全身发麻，重新跌回地上。这当然和乔治的感受不一样，他是从楼梯上滚下去的。  
在他愣神的时候，汤米已经跳了下来，他像是只灵敏的猫一样落地，立刻查看起彼得的情况来。阳光从他乱翘的黑头发后面像是一顶闪光的荆棘冠，汤米脸上那张冷淡麻木的面具突然破碎，他捧着彼得的头，检查着他身体上可能存在的伤口。彼得这才想起来他们之间的触碰都是单方面的，这是汤米第一次主动地接触他。  
他们的距离几乎难以忍受的近，这时候他后知后觉地因为被擦破的手掌和疼痛的膝盖皱起眉头，心情却真的快活起来，像是从海底升上了云层。  
“他关心我。”彼得想，听着汤米破碎的呼吸声，他小声地嘟囔着，好像痛在自己身上。  
“你吓坏我了。”彼得一半撑起身子，汤米就开口了，但语气并不是责备，更像是陈述事实。  
“抱歉。”他回答，语气同样维持着客气。  
现在他半坐在地上，而汤米跪坐在他旁边，两个人的脸上都带着难以置信的神情，但下一秒他们的嘴唇就撞在了一起。

“这就是我们如何得救的。”在他被划伤的手掌和汤米汗湿的后颈间有几颗招人讨厌的小石子，但彼得想的是汤米嘴唇上汗水的味道，他舌头的摩擦带来的火花和还没消退的恐慌。一个陌生的男孩却能让他无比熟悉的草木，海风和枝叶摩挲声变得新奇，像是刚刚降生在这个世界。阴霾消退，他的皮肤温暖起来，血液涌动，通过将他们维系的链接，他们仿佛能听到彼此的心跳。他闭着眼睛，想象着汤米同样闭着眼睛，树叶投下青色的阴影，他的雀斑在皮肤上更加突出，他们的嘴唇短暂分开时发出湿润的响声，而汤米仍然维持着被吻的嘴型，像是追寻空气一样再度投入。


End file.
